Kiss His Dirty Mouth
by sleepypark61
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Baekhyun adalah anak yang berasal dari keluarga yang sopan. Ia tidak pernah menyumpah sekalipun dalam hidupnya. Dan kali ini pacarnya, Chanyeol, justru mengeluarkan sumpah serapah di depannya karena namja tampan itu frustasi belajar. Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan? CHANBAEK boyxboy/BL! highschoolers au!


**Cast & Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Warning : this is a boyxboy/BL ff! with some kind of swearing (kalo kalian gak nyaman dengan sumpah serapahnya skip aja y)**

 **A highschoolers au** **!**

 **Summary: Baekhyun adalah anak yang berasal dari keluarga yang sopan. Ia tidak pernah menyumpah sekalipun dalam hidupnya. Dan kali ini pacarnya, Chanyeol, justru mengeluarkan sumpah serapah di depannya karena namja tampan itu frustasi belajar. Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan?**

 **Well, Enjoy then.**

Kiss His Dirty Mouth

.

.

.

Minggu ini bagaikan neraka.

Itulah yang dapat Chanyeol deskripsikan tentang minggu ini. Minggu-minggu ketika ujian tengah semester datang selalu membuatnya terbebani. Well, ujian tengah semester pasti membuat semua siswa-siswi kelas tiga seperti dirinnya kelimpungan. Atau setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun—kekasihnya yang manis— selalu terkekeh geli saat melihatnya begitu sengsara saat berusaha memahami materi-materi pelajaran.

 _Ini hanya ujian tengah semester, Chanyeol-ssi._

Begitu kata Baekhyun saat mereka belajar bersama di apartemen Chanyeol sehari sebelum ujian berlangsung. Mudah bagi Baekhyun berkata seperti itu karena ia murid pintar di kelasnya. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana mata sipit Baekhyun otomatis membentuk sabit yang indah saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut diiring oleh kekehannya. Jika sedang tidak dalam masa-masa harus belajar dengan giat, Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan betapa manis kekasihnya itu dan bagaimana namanya, walaupun disebut dalam cara yang sangat sopan, terdengar manis di telinganya.

Byun Baekhyun terlalu manis dan baik. Terlalu baik untuk jadi kekasih Chanyeol, seorang namja yang bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai 50 di pelajaran Fisika.

 _HAAAH_

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Sebutir keringat terlihat di pelipisnya. Ia meremas ujung meja tempat duduknya. Baekhyun tidak pantas berpacaran dengan namja bodoh sepertinya, Baekhyun butuh pacar yang lebih pintar. Dan Chanyeol yakin nilai Fisika nya tidak akan tembus angka 50.

"…..Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Maaf telah mengagetkanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau meremas mejamu lebih dari lima menit," tanya Baekhyun.

"Kurasa aku akan mengikuti banyak kelas remidi setelah hasil ujian dibagikan." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, merasa putus asa.

Baekhyun menanggapi nya dengan kekehan lalu menanggapi, "Menurutmu kau akan gagal dalam mata pelajaran apa?"

"Fisika. Kau tahu, rumus yang kau ajarkan saat itu tiba-tiba hilang dalam kepalaku. Aku pasti gagal di Fisika."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu materi-materi Fisika nanti. Sekarang ayo pulang, hanya tinggal kita berdua yang ada di kelas ini."

"Heee… Kau akan mengajariku Fisika, Baekhyunee?" Chanyeol bangkit dari bangkunya dan menyelempangkan tasnya di bahu lalu merangkul Baekhyun untuk keluar kelas bersama.

"Ne~"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan khawatir. Pasalnya namja tampan itu duduk bersila di seberangnya sambil menatap kertas-kertas yang ia taruh diatas meja kecil yang diletakan di kamarnya.

Hari ini hasil ujian tengah semester mereka dibagikan dan Baekhyun khawatir penyebab Chanyeol bersikap seperti sekarang ini karena nilainya….jelek. Baekhyun sendiri tak terlalu bermasalah karena semua nilainya di atas rata-rata. Tapi Chanyeol, namja itu bisa jadi orang yang pesimis sekali kalau nilainya jelek.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Chanyeol justru menunjukan raut wajah yang menyeramkan. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar sampai-sampai ujung matanya berkedut-kedut. Namja itu lalu mulai tertawa.

"Kupikir aku hanya gagal di Fisika," katanya di sela-sela tawanya. Lalu tawanya berhenti. "TAPI BAEKHYUNEE, AKU GAGAL DI KIMIA JUGA. PERCAYA KAH KAU KALAU KAU MEMPUNYAI PACAR YANG SANGAT BODOH?"

"Chanyeo—"

"WHY CANT I FUCKING UNDERSTAND A SINGLE THING."

Mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun refleks menampar pipinya. Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi sopan santun. Ia dilarang keras untuk menyebutan sumpah serapah dan Chanyeol, pacarnya, menyumpah di depannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bahasamu!"

Chanyeol terlihat masih kaget karena tamparan Baekhyun. Wajar saja, selama 2 tahun mereka berpacaran Baekhyun tak pernah menamparnya. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya lalu berdeham tapi bergumam, "Maaf."

"Ya. Baiklah ayo belajar, ada dua mata pelajaran yang harus kau ulang."

.

Di satu jam pertama belajar Chanyeol masih bersikap wajar dan mengerjakan soal dengan santai. Tapi di dua jam berikutnya saat mereka mengerjakan soal Fisika, Chanyeol mulai jadi menyebalkan. Jika menemukan soal yang susah ia akan menyumpah pelan daripada bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"damn it."

Saat itu Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menyumpah dan hanya memberinya tatapan marah. Tapi ia menyebutkan sumpah serapah berkali-kali. Bahkan saat kembali dari dapur untuk mengambil minum, kaki Chanyeol menabrak ujung meja yang mereka pakai untuk belajar dan ia menyumpah keras-keras.

"SHIT."

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Chanyeol sengaja menyumpah, pikirnya.

"Apa ini sebuah lelucon bagimu, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Baekhyun lagi lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa?"

"Kau sengaja menyumpah dan membuatku tidak nyaman mendengarnya. Bagimu itu lucu?"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan ikut melipat tangannya di depan dada seperti Baekhyun. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ingin aku berhenti?"

"Ya. Ya, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu buat aku berhenti."

"Apa yang kau mau agar berhenti menyumpah?"

"Cium aku atau semacamnya,"

Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya dan menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya. Namja itu lagi-lagi menyeringai. Ia melihat Chanyeol bangkit lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun menunduk lalu bergumam, "No. Aku tak mau menciummu. Kau sudah menyumpah berkali-kali hari ini, mulutmu kotor."

"Kau tak mau? Well, shi-"

Kalimat yang ingin Chanyeol ucapkan terhenti karena Baekhyun mau tak mau menciumnya agar namja tinggi itu benar-benar berhenti menyumpah. Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol lalu menjauh lagi. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat pipinya memerah.

"Sudah. Sekarang berhenti menyumpah dan ayo kembali belajar."

"Yak, Baekhyunee," Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan sekarang posisi wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Kau mau aku kembali belajar setelah kau bersikap imut seperti itu? Tentu tidak."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mencium Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun. Dalam dan lembut.

Oh sepertinya, demi kebaikan Chanyeol, buku-buku dan kertas-kertas soal Fisika dan Kimia di hadapan mereka harus rela dilupakan begitu saja.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

 ***NOTE:** y gimana ga jelek nilainya orang lagi belajar malah nyosor. Chanyeol-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi.

btw aku bikin Baekhyun manggil Chanyeol itu Chanyeol-ssi biar ke rasa aja gitu kalo dia sopan gitu hehe

dan ff ini terbentuk(?) karena aku lagi bener-bener butuh hiburan jadi aku nulis. dan well, sama seperti Chanyeol(tapi lebih mending dari Chanyeol sih) nilaiku di dua pelajaran itu gak naik-naik, kan bete ya:( /malah curhat/ wkwk udah deh segini aja notesnya.

.

.

.

PLEASE KINDLY REVIEW^^


End file.
